A Fresh Start
by HopelessTWDAddict
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Violet and her friendship with Merle, Glenn and the rest of the group during the apocalypse. Takes place before and during the Ricktatorship! Its a Daryl/OC I'm not really sure what else to say about it, but hopefully its not too bad :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Violet was standing on the side of the road with her bags in her hand trying to wave cars down to stop and help her, but none of them did. She stood there for a good hour before anyone stopped. To her surprise it was a truck with two men in it. "Well c'mon blondie get on in, we ain't gonna bite." He said to her as he laughed. She decided she'd rather take her chances with them than on the road so she got in after placing all except one of her bags in the back. "Thank you guys, you have no idea how long I've been out here for. I didn't think anyone was gonna help me. My names Violet, and you are..?" "Well I'm Merle Dixon and this here's my brother Daryl. Nice to meet ya sweetheart." Said the man who was driving who she now knew as Merle Dixon. "Well nice to meet you guys too, where we headed?" She asked as she looked in the mirror and started applying eyeliner. "Atlanta." Daryl said quietly.

After a moment of silence Merle spoke. "Why you bothering putting that shit on anyways? I mean it's the end of the world not like it's a beauty contest." "Well.." Violet started. "..better chance of someone helping me out if I look pretty. Its pretty dumb how shallow people are, but if that means taking five minutes to put this shit on could save my life so be it." She said smiling at them. That made Daryl smirk. "Makes sense, so where ya from anyways sweetheart?" Merle asked. "Again with the nicknames? Well if ya must know redneck I'm from a small town outside of Atlanta. I was on my way to work when my car broke down and all this crazy shit started happening. That's why I'm dressed like this." She said referring to her slightly unbuttoned white button up shirt and tight black skirt. "I work..or worked as a bartender in Atlanta while I went to school studyin' the field of medical marijuana, was about three quarters of the way done studyin' to be a doctor when I decided to switch career paths so I basically had to start over again." This seemed to interest Merle. "Medical marijuana, eh? Interesting.." He said trailing off.

After a while the truck got caught in a traffic jam, everyone was stopped. "I'm gonna go out and see what's happening." Violet said as she grabbed her machete opening the truck door. "I'll come too, we don't know what's out there." Daryl said giving her a nod. When they walked out they found a woman and a man with a child who couldn't be more than twelve. "Hi my names Violet and this redneck here.." She said pointing to Daryl. ".. is Daryl, do you have any idea what's going on?" Violet asked forcing a smile on her face. "Hi I'm Lori, this is Shane and this here is little Carl. We saw them..dropping bombs on Atlanta..it was so horrible." Lori said as she tried holding back tears. "We're gonna go set up camp in the forest with a few others, you guys are welcome to join us the more the better." The man named Shane said. "Well I'm up for that, how 'bout you Dixon?" Violet asked. "Might as well, ain't like there's anywhere else to go." He said roughly. "Okay well why don't you go tell Merle and I'll go see if there's anyone else who wants to come with us." Violet said softly. Daryl just grunted and walked to go find his brother.

Eventually Violet came across a young Asian guy who looked to be about twenty-two. She approached him giving him a sweet smile. "Hey my names Violet and I've got a few others who are gonna set up camp near the forest, should be pretty safe and you seem nice enough. Wanna join us?" She said as she reached a hand out for him to shake. He took her hand and spoke. "I'm Glenn, but yeah uh sure that would be great. I was actually looking for somewhere to go now that Atlantas fallen." Her and Glenn talked for a while, she told him how she was a waitress and what she was studying. She also told him about some of her hobbies which included hunting, fixing cars, fishing, and drums. They told each other all about their life before and when their birthdays are and who their parents were. It was nice. "Wow, well you're definitely more exciting than I am, I'm just a pizza delivery boy." He said looking down. "Well think of this as a chance to restart your life, a fresh start." She said smiling at him. "Besides its not like what job you have defines who you are, as long as you're a good person that's all that matters. God what I would give for pizza, knowing that I'll probably never have it again." She said as she laughed. Glenn disappeared to his car. A moment later he re appeared with a box of pizza holding it out to her. "Here I was supposed to deliver it, but looks like it doesn't matter now." He said as he laughed and took a slice himself. "Thanks Glenn, that's really sweet of you!" She exclaimed as she took a slice and smiled at him.

When she brought him back to the others everyone seemed happy to see them. He gave everyone a slice of pizza sneaking Violet an extra slice while he winked at her. She just smiled and gave him a quick hug of appreciation. After everyone was done their pizza Violet and the Dixon boys walked back to the truck and drove off to camp. "Got any music?" Violet asked Daryl. "Nope." He muttered. She rummaged through her bag grabbing a Motley Crue CD out and handed it to him. "Put this in then." She said smiling at him. "You like the Crue? Shit woulda never guessed." He said as he took it and put it in. "Like them? Um no I fucking love them, and there's a lot you don't know about me redneck." She said giving him a quick wink as she laughed. He couldn't help but to smile back.

Eventually they got to a place they decided to call their camp. "Fucking fuck I knew I shoulda brought a tent." Violet muttered to herself. "Well darlin' you're more than welcome to sleep in mine and my baby brothers tent if ya like." Merle said giving her a smile. "Well thanks redneck, much appreciated." She said as she smiled at him and laughed. "I've got dibs on the cot though, sorry sweetheart I'm not that much of a gentleman, unless you wanna share it." Merle said winking at her. "Merle stop bein' such a fuckin' pig, give the lady a break I'm sure bein' a bartender and all she got hit on enough by guys like you." Daryl said sounding annoyed at his brother. "Aw little baby brothers got a crush, huh? Well watch out I might have a nice little cuddle buddy tonight." Merle replied. Violet laughed. "No thanks sweetheart, I'll be takin' my sleepin' bag." She replied causing Daryl to laugh.

They finally got their tent set up along with everything inside it. "I'm gonna go get changed, do you mind staying out front of the tent while I do that? Just to make sure your brother doesn't come in pretending he forgot something." Violet asked as she laughed to herself. Daryl couldn't help but laugh too. "Man you know my brother better than he knows himself, yeah I can do that for ya." A few minutes later Violet came back out saying that it was safe to come in. Violet didn't want Merle to accidently step on her if he got up in the middle of the night so her and Daryls sleeping bags were practically right beside each other. Violet could hear Merle snoring so she turned her back to Daryl and began to silently cry. For a minute she just sat there crying then out of nowhere Daryl put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way. He didn't say anything he just laid there with his hand on her shoulder as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Violet woke up to Daryls arms wrapped around her, she turned and looked over at him to see he was awake. He smirked at her. "I'm not sure how we ended up like this, but I didn't wanna wake you." He said as he got up. "Thanks." Violet said as she smiled at him. "Its nothin'." He said as he walked out. A few minutes later Merle woke up. "Alright Merle I'm kicking ya out for a minute so I can change. Don't even think about trying to come back in sayin' you forgot something 'cause I'm not gonna buy that." She said jokingly as she smiled at him. "Aw c'mon now sweetheart what fun is that? Alright I'm getting' out." He said with a smirk and he left. A few moments later Violet was changed into light blue jean short shorts and a green low cut Dropkick Murphys tank top.

When Violet left the tent she saw Glenn and went to talk to him. "Hey what are you up to this fine apocalyptic mornin'?" She asked him as she smiled. "Just getting ready to go on a run to Atlanta, getting supplies and stuff." He said happily. "What? Alone? No, I'll come with you!" She said with worry in her voice. "You ain't goin'." Daryl said matter of factly. "Oh? And why not?" She asked him. "'Cause it ain't safe that's why not. Are you tryin' to get yourself killed?" He spat back at her. "Well I'd say I'm in good hands with Glenn, and if its so unsafe why should Glenn have to go in the first place?" She asked him. "Its okay I'll be fine alone, he's right it really isn't safe. The only reason I'm going is because I know the streets so well, I'm just gonna do a fast sweep. In and out." Glenn said as he smiled at her. "Okay when you put it like that I guess I'll have to let you take this one, just be careful! If you aren't back by tomorrow I'll come lookin' for you whether Daryl wants me to or not." Violet said as she smiled at Glenn. "Thanks for talkin' some sense into that woman China man." Daryl said as he walked away. "Uh, I'm Korean." Glenn said. "Whatever." Daryl said over his shoulder. "Okay well be safe Glenn and come back soon!" She said as she gave him a hug and walked away.

As Violet walked back into the tent she noticed Daryl packing up some stuff. "Where you goin' redneck?" She asked him jokingly. "Huntin'." He replied. "Really? Mind if I come? I love huntin'." She asked sounding kind of excited "Well how do you expect to kill anything quietly with a gun?" He asked sounding annoyed. "Damn it Dixon, why must you assume the worst of me?" She said as she opened one of her bags and pulled out a crossbow. He looked at her surprised. "Shit, you know how to use one of those?" He asked. "No, it's a decoration." She said sarcastically. "Of course I do, learned when I was thirteen." She said proudly. "Alright, just don't slow me down." He said. "I'm more worried about you slowin' me down Dixon." She said as she walked out of the tent carrying her crossbow and machete. "Hey Shane, me and Daryl are gonna go out huntin'. Try our luck in the woods, we'll be back by night." Violet said giving Shane a small smile. "Alright just be careful." He said warningly. "I'm with Daryl, don't worry I doubt between the two of us the walkers will stand a chance." She said reassuringly. "It ain't the walkers I'm worried about, him and his brother are bad news. Just watch your back girl." He said. Violet had a disgusted look on her face. "How the fuck can you even say that? You don't even know them! Hell you haven't even said as much as one word to them since we've gotten here! They saved me Shane, about twenty cars passed me and they were the only ones to stop and help. I think they're just fine Shane, don't be such a prick." Violet said as she walked away.

"Fuckin' prick." Violet muttered to herself. "You ready?" Daryl asked. "Yeah, um did you hear that? I'm sorry about what Shane said. He's an asshole." Violet said as they started walking into the forest. "Yeah its fine, nothin' I ain't used to." He said sounding annoyed. After a few moments of silence Daryl spoke again. "What you did though, defending me. I ain't used to that. Why'd ya do it anyways?" He asked sounding curious. "I don't know, I just don't think what he said is true. I mean sure your brothers an ass sometimes and you're not a big talker clearly, but you seem like good guys. Just don't see any reason to judge someone I hardy even know." She said kindly as she looked over at him and smiled. "Well thank you." He said quietly. "Don't worry 'bout it." She said. During their hunting trip they got to know each other pretty well. They found out they had a lot of the same hobbies and liked the same music. They even caught a deer together. During the trip when Violet got cold he gave her his jacket when she tried to give it back all he said was "Nah, you hang on to it, don't need it anymore. Why the hell didn't ya bring a jacket or somethin' anyways?" "I don't know, guess I just chose lookin' good over bein' warm." She joked. "You'd look good wearin' a potato sack so shut up." He said smirking at her once he realized he'd made her blush.

When they got back Violet made it a point to talk to Shane. "I'm back and completely fine." She said as she walked away. Daryl just smirked at her smart ass comment. Violet walked up to the two kids at the camp named Carl and Sophia and started talking to them. "Hi guys, my names Violet! I know you're Carl, what's your name sweetie?" She asked kindly. "Sophia." The little girl said softly. "Well I have something you two might like." She said as she pulled two chocolate bars out of her bag. Both of their faces lit up immediately. "Wow! Thank you!" Carl exclaimed. "Yes thank you!" Sophia said as both of the kids gave her a hug. "Will you play with us?" Sophia asked. "Of course I will!" Violet said with a smile as they ran off and played.

**Daryl POV**

Wow I've never seen someone so nice and good with kids. I mean it's the end of the world and she gives them probably her last chocolate bars just to make them happy. There's something about her, I don't know what it is, but she's not like all the other woman. While they're sitting around doing laundry she's out huntin'. While they're all giving me dirty looks and ignoring me she's screaming at Shane for judging me. While Loris too busy fucking Shane to watch her kid she's over there playin' with him like he's her own. She's just amazing. I'm sure a woman like that wouldn't want me. I'm sure she just defended me to be nice, but hell I don't blame her. I wouldn't want to do anything like that with me neither, at least I know she's smart enough to stay the hell away from Merle though. Her and that Asian boy have been getting' pretty close. She'll probably end up with him anyways, he's better. She didn't freak out when she woke up in my arms this mornin' though, still have no idea how the hell that happened. Maybe she'll see somethin' in me. I don't know, probably not, but its worth a try. Hell I've never even felt like this before I have no idea what the fuck I'm doin'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Violet woke up in Daryls arms again. This time she woke up first, she turned her head slightly so she wouldn't wake him, looked at him, smiled, put her head back down and lied there until he woke up, When he woke up she looked over at him and smiled. "Didn't wanna wake ya." She said as she got up and started getting changed. Daryl looked away and blushed once he realized what she was doing. "What a gentleman." She said quietly. And before long she was dressed in the same shorts she'd worn the day before, a black AC/DC tank top and the jacket Daryl gave her while they were hunting. "Ya look pretty." Daryl mumbled as he left the tent leaving Violet smiling away to herself.

When Violet left the tent she saw that Glenn had came back, she ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "You're finally back! I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed as the two hugged and talked to eachother. "Oh here, almost forgot. Happy birthday Vi!" Glenn said happily as he pulled out a Dropkick Murphys CD and a birthday card. "Glenn you didn't have to do this! Thank you!" She exclaimed as she read the card happily. "_Happy birthday Violet, even in the apocalypse you show kindness every day. Have a great day. Sorry I couldn't do more. From Glenn aka China Man. _" She read the card out loud and laughed. "Oh Glenn thank you! Wait how did you know I liked Dropkick Murphys?" She asked happily. "You were wearing a Dropkick Murphys shirt yesterday, I figured it out pretty easily." He said laughing. "Well thank you China Man, I'm gonna go put this in my tent." She said giving him a wink and a hug.

As she went in the tent she saw Merle was awake. "Is it your birthday or somethin'?" Merle asked pointing to the card. "Yeah it is actually, not that I really care about things like that anymore. It seems so pointless now." Violet said as she smiled. "While shit happy birthday blondie!" Merle said as he gave her a hug. "Thanks redneck!" She said happily. "So who got ya the nice card there?" He asked. "Glenn did when he went into the city I guess." Violet said giving Merle a smile. "Its your birthday?" Daryl asked sounding surprised. "Yeah, not really a big deal to me anymore though with it being the apocalypse and all though." Violet said kindly. "Well happy birthday!" Daryl said kindly. "Thanks Daryl!" She said cheerily as she gave him a hug. She grabbed a big duffel bag and opened it revealing all sorts of different alcohol. Daryl and Merle just stood there in awe. "Tonight at the camp fire we're celebrating, all of us. So you two better be there." She said happily. "I'm there!" Merle said without hesitation. "I don't know, maybe. I'm not exactly well liked around here." Daryl said as he looked over at Shane through the open flap in their tent. "C'mon Dixon, don't make a girl beg on her birthday! Besides everyones more friendly after a couple drinks." She said jokingly as she winked at him and walked away.

"Seeing as I won't be goin' hunting today is there anything I can do to help you guys?" Violet asked as she approached all the woman who were washing laundry. "Could you maybe watch Carl for me? Shanes doing it right now, but I think he has a little crush on you." Lori said smiling at Violet. "After you gave him and Sophia those chocolate bars and played with them for hours yesterday I can see why." Carol said kindly. "That was nothing, really. I love kids and yours are so sweet even after everything they went through. I just figured playing with 'em is the least I can do. I'd love to watch them, although I feel bad running off and playing with the kids while you guys do all the work." Violet said sweetly. "Oh don't worry about it hun, besides its your birthday!" Lori said kindly. "Wait how did you guys find out? Glenn?" Asked Violet. "Yep, you got it! Happy birthday sweetie! A nice girl like you deserves to have her birthday celebrated whether you think so or not." Said Lori as she smiled at Violet. "Thanks Lori! If you ladies need any help with anything I'll be right over." Violet said sweetly as she walked away to find the kids.

Later that night at the camp fire everyone sang happy birthday to Violet even the Dixons. "Thank everyone! Well tonight we're celebrating!" Violet said as she opened her big duffle bag full of booze. "Lets see, two bottles of Jack for the jack asses.." She said jokingly as she winked and handed them to the Dixon boys. They nodded and thanked her. "..Crown Royal for myself.." She said placing the bottle down beside her. "..Lori I take it you like wine?" Lori nodded and smiled. "Red or white?" Violet asked holding up two bottles. "Red please." "Okay now lets see Amy I'm guessing you like vodka.." She said as she held the bottle to Amy. "You know me so well already!" Amy jokingly said as she laughed and took the bottle. "..Jim I'm guessing you're a whiskey man, same with Ed, Andrea here's some tequila, T-Dog have some whiskey, same for Glenn, Shane gets scotch and Jackie, Dale, and Carol would you like red or white wine? And here's some pop for the kiddies!" After everyone answered what kind of wine they wanted and accepted their bottles they asked the same question almost at the exact same time. "How did you know what our favourite drinks were?" Everyone asked. "Well its my job –was I mean. I was a bartender so I could support myself while I was in university, guess I just got good at reading people." Violet said with a smile and a shrug. "That's amazing, that's a good skill to have especially in a world like this." Dale said kindly.

After a lot of drinks and a lot of laughs most people went to bed. There was only Glenn, Merle, Violet, Daryl, Shane and T-Dog left. Violet had been sitting in between Glenn and Daryl the whole night. "So we should play a drinking game to help get to know each other better. That always was my favourite part of high school, getting shit faced drunk around a camp fire playing drinking games." Violet said laughing. "Okay sure, what game?" Glenn asked eagerly. "How about never have I ever? The rules are someone says 'Never have ever..' and if you've done what the person said you take a shot." Violet said smiling. "Alright this outta be interestin', I'll start. Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Merle said as he laughed. Merle and Violet both took a shot. Everyone looked at Violet in surprise. "What? Its not like I'm the only one." She said laughing as she looked at Merle. "Okay um never have I ever had sex in a car." Daryl said as he took a shot. Daryl, Merle, Violet and Shane all took a shot. "Okay, never have I ever drank underage." Violet said. All of them took a shot. "Oh man I think I'm out, goodnight guys! Happy birthday Vi! This has sure revealed a lot about you." He said jokingly as he walked off to his tent. Violet winked at him then said. "Night China man!"

Eventually everyone went off and went to bed and it was just the Dixons and Violet. "Alright y'all I'm goin' to bed. Goodnight!" Merle said as he staggered off to bed. "I'm gonna go take a piss, be right back." Daryl said as he got up. When he came back he had a whiskey bottle filled with water and a flower in it in his hand. "Here its not much, but happy birthday." He said as he handed that and a very nice hunting knife over to Violet. "Aw Daryl! Thank you! You really didn't have to!" Violet said as she pulled him into a hug. As she was about to pull away she stopped and looked at him for a minute then leaned in and kissed him. He was surprised but he kissed her back. After the kiss she started walking into the tent and said "You might as well just cuddle with me before we go to sleep, seeing as we always end up that way anyways. Besides it'd probably be nice falling asleep in somebodies arms, especially yours." She winked at him and grabbed his hand pulling him into the tent. Sure enough within seconds of lying down she felt him wrap his arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Daryl woke up he found Violet in his arms again only this time she was rolled over occupied dong something. "What ya doin'?" He asked her sounding interested. "Drawin'." She said as she looked over and smiled at him. He looked over her shoulder at what she was drawing. "Princess Sophia?" He asked her seeming amused. "Yeah, you know for the little girl. I thought maybe she'd like it. I made one for Carl too, here." She said as she handed a different drawing over to him. He took it and examined it. "Macho Man." He said as he chuckled to himself. "Yeah, couldn't think of a very good name, but I think he'll like it. It'll help take their minds off things, Lord knows just drawin' 'em helped take my mind off everything and I ain't even half as creative as those kids." Violet said happily as she added one last touch to her drawing before setting it down. "Hell, they're amazin', never seen anyone draw so good." Daryl said quietly as he looked at them amazed before handing them back to her. "Thanks." Violet said quickly as she turned over and gave him a kiss on the lips. Daryl kissed her back and smiled "Well I ain't sleepin' anymore now." They heard Merle say. "Oh Merle great you're up, get out I gotta change." Violet said happily as her and Daryl laughed. "Alright alright blondie." Merle said as he left the tent. Violet then changed into black jean short shorts, a red Motley Crue tank top and the jacket Daryl gave her which she had also fallen asleep in the night before. Like last time Daryl looked away and blushed as she got changed. "I'm gonna go find the kiddies." Violet said holding up the pictures. She pulled her hair into a messy bun, gave him a quick kiss and left the tent. Daryl walked out, but stopped once he was out of the tent and just watched her.

"Hey Lori, where are the kidlets?" Violet said rather cheerfully. "Over by the RV, why?" Lori asked as she gave Violet a smile. "Oh just wanted to give 'em something." Violet said returning a smile. "You're so good to them, you treat them like they're your own. Thank you, most people aren't like that." Lori said appreciatively. "Well these kids have been through hell and back, the fact that they've stayed so sweet and innocent amazes me. Especially little Sophia, something tells me her world had already went to shit before the virus hit. Don't ever think I blame Carol though, I don't because she's a strong woman. I just want them to grow up with some good memories." Violet said as she smiled and walked over to the RV. "Hey kiddos!" Violet said as she gave Sophia and Carl a hug. "Hi Violet!" Carl said excitedly. "Violet!" Sophia exclaimed happily. "I've got something for you two!" Violet said as she gave them each their drawing. "Wow I'm a princess!" Sophia exclaimed happily. "I'm a super hero!" Carl said in awe. "If Glenn goes back into the city to get more supplies I'll ask him to pick me up some paper so I can make you guys Princess Sophia and Macho Man comics!" Violet said happily. "Thank you Violet!" The children said as they went on pretending to be a super hero and a princess.

**Daryl POV**

Violet is amazin'. The way she always put those kids first, even though she's only known 'em for three days I can tell she loves 'em. She still treats both of 'em as her own. She'd make a great mother someday, too bad in a hell hole like this she'll probably never get the chance to be one. I feel bad for her, she has talent. She was in university, shit she was practically a doctor. She woulda had a perfect life had the world not went to shit. I don't know why she'd want anythin' to do with a guy like me. I guess the end of the world makes everyone a little crazy in their own way, I'm just glad it made her want me. After last night and this mornin' I have no doubt she feels the same. I don't deserve her, I need to do everything I can to respect her. If my momma taught me anythin' its to respect a woman, especially a woman as damn special as she is. She looks so fuckin' cute in that jacket I gave her, seems like she never takes the thing off. I should give her another one so she doesn't have to wear the same dirty one all the time. That girl has some damn fine taste in music too, I love how she always wears those band shirts. Wonder if she ever got to see any of 'em in concert. I'll have to remember to ask her sometime. And those short shorts she always wears drive me crazy, she always looks perfect even in the middle of the apocalypse. Hell even Merle likes her and Merle don't like no one. He actually makes jokes with her and he lets her call him a redneck. I guess like me he knows that she's the only one in this camp that when she calls us a "hick, hillbilly, redneck, etc." she doesn't actually mean it. She puts up with his stupid nicknames and he puts up with hers. Finally a girl that can actually be friends with my brother. This girl is perfect. Bein' completely honest I'm scared as hell, but I'm gonna do my best for her. I'm definitely gonna protect her, no matter what.

**Narrator POV**

A little while later the group was gathered around the RV. They made a plan on who was going to Atlanta. In the end they decided on Merle, Glenn, T-Dog, Jackie and Andrea. Violet had wanted to go, but Merle had asked her to look after his brother for him. That was a reason for staying that she could respect. Before the group left she pulled Glenn aside to talk to him. "If you see any paper or pencils can you try and grab some for me? I wanna make the kids a comic book or two, I told 'em I'd ask you if you were goin' out." She asked Glenn. "Of course I will!" Glenn replied without hesitation. "I need to talk to you about somethin' too. Look I know a lot of people don't care for the Dixons, but I do. Daryl AND Merle. Can you do me a favour? Can you keep an eye on Merle for me? I mean I'm not worried about him gettin' killed, that mans a fighter. That's just the problem, try and make sure he doesn't get anyone else killed.. especially you." Violet asked seeming desperate. "I know it's a lot to ask but-" Glenn cut her off. "Violet you're my friend, of course I'll do this for you. If keeping an eye on Merle will make you feel better and will give us a better chance of surviving then I'll do it." Glenn said kindly. Violet gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Glenn, bring 'em back as soon as you can. I'll go back for you. I'll go back for anyone if anyone gets left behind, I hope it doesn't come to that, but I think I should tell you in case it does happen." Violet said as she walked away.

"Hey Merle can I talk to you?" Violet asked. "Of course blondie, what is it?" Merle said sounding genuinely kind. "I know this might be a lot to ask, but can you watch Glenns back for me? I mean me and him are such good friends and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him. I know you're tough as nails so please just try and protect him as best you can, please Merle? He's already agreed to try and keep you from doing any crazy shit." Violet asked him sounding desperate, but ending off jokingly. "Of course I'll do that for ya blondie, shit you've already agreed to keep an eye on my baby brother for me, I owe you." Merle said sounding serious. "Merle I'd be lookin' out for Daryl whether you asked me to or not, I don't owe you shit. Thank you though, this means a lot. You're a good man y'know. You don't get enough credit." Violet said as she gave him a hug. "Oh and one more thing." Violet said as she reached into both of his pockets grabbing all of his coke and some even worse drugs. "You are not going with these, this is how you're gonna get Glenn killed. I'm not letting you go there all coked out. You're a good man, but you're a different person when you're drugged up. More unpredictable, Glenn and the others don't need that. I hope you understand." Violet said as she looked at him seriously. "You're lucky I like ya blondie, but I get it. You're just trying to keep your family safe." Merle said as he gave her a final hug. The group was on their way to Atlanta moments later . Violet walked up to Shane discreetly handing him Merles drugs muttering "Get rid of 'em for me, you're a cop you'll know how to better than I would." Then she walked away as quick as she came.

**Daryl POV**

Did I just see what I think I saw? She just took Merles drugs, all of 'em. If that was anyone else he woulda screamed or yelled. Hell if it was a man that took 'em he'd probably kill him. She took Merles drugs and he barely even batted an eyelash. He just accepted it. I've never seen that before. She is the perfect woman. She can even control Merles drug problem. I want her – no I need her. I wish I came across her sooner, she's good for me. Too bad I'm no good for her. I still don't know what she'd want with a guy like me, but I'm gonna do right by her. She deserves nothing but the best and I'm gonna do my best to be that man for her. I'm gonna step up and do whatever it takes. She's nice enough to be willing to give me a chance, so I'm not gonna fail her. I'll do whatever it takes.


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors note* So I tried something new in this chapter I decided to give Violets POV for the first time, let me know if you guys liked it and if you think I should I should do it again or not! The next few chapters will get INTENSE I promise you that! I have BIG plans for chapter 6-10! Thank you to all the people reading/favouriting/reviewing/following this! It means a lot! You guys are awesome!:)**

**ScornedxRose**** Thanks for the review! It means a lot that you like my story! I'll do my best to keep things interesting!**

**Cattra1992**** Thank you! I try to post at least one or two chapters everyday to keep it updated, got kind of busy today though! I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for the review it means a lot!**

**Chapter 5**

That day Daryl went hunting and Violet stayed and helped out with the kids so they didn't see much of each other all day. That night they finally got to lay down together. Right when they lied down Daryl wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "You worried about your brother?" Violet asked him. "Hell yeah I am." Daryl said quietly. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke again. "Are you? I mean not just Merle, Glenn too. I know you guys are pretty close." "Of course I am, but I asked Merle to keep an eye on Glenn and protect him. He said he'd do it for me. I also asked Glenn to make sure your brother doesn't do any crazy shit and he agreed as well. I let them both know I've talked to the other asking them to do that for me, they both know they've got each others back, which makes me feel a little better." Violet said calmly. "How the hell did you convince Merle to do that? Glenns a nice kid so I'm not surprised he did, but I'm shocked Merle actually agreed." Daryl said sounding genuinely surprised. Violet shrugged. "Merle didn't even hesitate to do it. He told me that I'm looking after you for him while he's gone so the least he can do is watch Glenns back for me. I'd be looking out for you whether Merle asked me too or not though." Violet said quietly. "I gotta ask, how'd you get Merles drugs from him? I've been tryin' my whole life, but nothing ever seemed to work. Then there's you and on your first try you get 'em without him even disagreeing." Daryl said curiously. "I just told him that I didn't want him all drugged up. He agreed to watch Glenns back for me so I explained to him that as good a man as he is when he's on drugs he becomes unpredictable and I can't have him gettin' Glenn killed. He understood what I meant, told me that I was doin' the right thing and he knew I was just tryin' to protect my family." Violet said calmly. "Well thank you, I mean it." Daryl said as he held her even tighter. "No need to thank me, goodnight Daryl." Violet said as she turned over and gave him a kiss. "Goodnight Violet." Daryl said softly after they were done kissing.

That morning Violet woke up in Daryls arms. He was already awake as usual. She rolled over giving him a quick kiss then she got up. "Mornin' Dixon." She said cheerily. "Mornin' Violet." He said happily. Violet began to get changed and Daryl looked away. "Ya know you don't have to look away, if you lookin' bothered me I'd ask you to leave the tent for a minute." Violet said. Daryl looked surprised, then he spoke. "While you're a lady," He said. "and I wanna treat ya like one. So I wasn't gonna look till you gave me the okay. Now that I have the okay.." He trailed off looking up at her with a smirk on his face as she took her top off. He got up and started getting changed too. When he took his top off and turned around bending over to get a shirt Violet had a sad look on her face. She noticed he had scars all over his back. Daryl noticed her looking. "It's nothin'." He said quietly. "Daryl I know its not nothing. I don't expect you to tell me anything, I just want you to know I care for you. Whatever happened it won't make me think any less of you." Violet said reassuringly as she gave him a hug not even bothering to put her shirt on yet. "One day I'll tell ya, I'm just not ready yet." Daryl mumbled as he hugged her tightly. "I don't expect you to tell me anything, but when or if that day comes I'll be ready to listen." Violet said as she looked into his eyes giving him a kiss. "Means a lot." He said as he kissed her back. Eventually they both finished getting changed. Violet was wearing a Nirvana V-neck T-shirt with the shorts she'd worn yesterday and of course Daryls jacket. Daryl was wearing ripped jeans with a ripped sleeveless red and white plaid shirt. "So what are your plans for today?" Violet asked. "Huntin'." Daryl told her. "Mind if I join you? I could use the company, now that everyones gone the only people left for me to talk to are the kids." Violet said as she started laughing. "Of course you can." Daryl said as he pulled her in and kissed her.

**Violet POV**

All I can think about are Daryls scars, I can't help but wonder what happened to him. I don't expect him to tell me, but if or when he ever does I'm gonna make sure I'm there to listen. I can't even imagine what he's went through. No wonder he can be so rude to some people not that I blame him. If everyone in camp judged me for no fucking reason I'd be rude to them too. Besides he's a complete sweetheart to me, that flower and hunting knife he brought me on my birthday was so thoughtful. I'm glad I could get through to him because from what I can see not many people can. That's because they're all judging him though. I don't get why they think they're all better than him. Glenn, Jim, Carol and Dale are nice to him, they aren't really ones to judge. Everyone else seems to be against him though. I don't understand why, he's never even done anything. Some of them walk around like they're on top of the world when really there is no social status anymore, none of that shit matters. It's all about getting along and working together.

I just hope Merle and Glenn get back soon, I'm so worried about them, they're my family. I hope they can keep each other and everyone else safe out there. I care about the others and hope they make it back alive, but I'm not wastin' my time worryin' about people who can't even treat Daryl with respect. Everyday Daryl still goes out and gets food for these people though. Every god damn day he risks his life for them and he doesn't even get a thank you. Don't even get me started on the looks Lori and Shane give him. They look at him like he's the devil. I mean sure Lori's sweet to me, but that's just because of what I did before all this. Studyin' to be a doctor and whatnot, and because I always watch her kid for her so she can go fuck Shane. She's lucky I love the kid so much otherwise I'd tell her to shove it.

Daryls actually so hot though, I realized this right away, but after seeing him naked damn. He's probably got the biggest dick I've ever seen to. Man I am one lucky woman. I'd still like him no matter what his size was, but that was just a nice bonus. I wish I met Daryl before the world went to shit, lots of people around camp have been saying I only like him because he's one of that last men on earth. That's not even true though, I'd like him just as much if I met him pre apocalypse. I like him because he's sweet, caring, thoughtful, funny, loyal, dedicated, protective, complex, respectful towards me, just plain sexy and so many other things. I know if I met him before all this I'd give him a chance, I know I would. As stupid as it sounds I get butterflies whenever I'm around him. I've never really felt this strongly about a guy before, what am I doing?

**Daryl POV**

I can't believe what this girl is doin' to me, other than Merles well being in Atlanta she's all I can think about. She looks so damn good today, as usual. I'm glad she's comin' hunting with me today, that just means I get to spend all day and all night with her. Hell she can even talk some sense into Merle. She's perfect. I hope Merles okay, I know Glenns making sure he doesn't do anything stupid, but I have a bad feeling about this. Sure Violet made it so that him and Glenn have an understanding, but that's just him and Glenn. God knows what Merle could do to fuck with the rest of the group. My brother better not get himself killed. Him and Violet are really all I have. I can't help but worry 'bout China Man too a little bit, I guess its just because Violet cares about him so much and I don't wanna see her heart broken if something happens to him. Lets just hope that boys as good at getting' in and out as they say he is.


	6. Chapter 6

***Authors note* Okay these next few chapters are gonna get intense, as we all know the Atlanta group comes back soon and there's some people who aren't gonna be happy campers when they do! Also I will be changing things up from the original plot of the show in the next few chapters! Hope you guys enjoy, thanks for reading!:D & if you have any suggestions on how I can improve it feel free to let me know, I'm always open to constructive criticism!:)**

**Lady Wesker**** That's exactly what I'm trying to make this story about! I'm glad you're enjoying it!:D I should be putting up at least one or two more chapters by the end of today as well! Thank you for your kind review its much appreciated!:)**

**Chapter 6**

Daryl and Violet had just gotten back from their hunting trip with a deer and it was just about time to start cooking supper. "I can bring this over to Lori for you if you want Daryl, I know you two aren't exactly besties." Violet said kindly. Daryl laughed. "Well ain't that the understatement of the year, but yeah thanks that way I don't have to deal with her." He said as he handed her the deer. "I'll be over in a bit." Violet said to Daryl as she walked towards Lori. "Here Lori!" Violet said cheerily as she handed her the deer. "Thank you Violet! You did a great job!" Lori said happily. Usually Violet can deal with Lori and her hatred towards Daryl, but today she had enough. "Actually it was Daryl who caught the deer, I just brought it over. In fact every time Daryl brings you something I never hear you say anything to him, let alone a thank you. Maybe you should go over there and thank him since this was his handy work and all." Violet said loud enough for everyone around them to hear, putting Lori completely on the spot. "Um..well he's already all the way over there. I wouldn't wanna bother him." Lori stuttered trying to hide the fact that she just didn't wanna thank the man. "I don't think it would bother him at all, he might actually enjoy it. Considering he's the one who puts the food on the table for you and your boy it's the least you could do." Violet said politely as she smiled at Lori. By now the whole camp was staring at them both. They were all waiting to see what excuse Lori was gonna make next. "Um..well..okay.." Lori said quietly as she began to walk over to Daryl.

"Hey ..um thank you for that deer Daryl.." Lori mumbled. She said it so quiet that it was just barely audible. Daryl looked up in disbelief. He saw Violet smiling at him from behind Lori. "it's nothin'. Everyones gotta do somethin' useful here, right?" Daryl said. "Right.." Lori said as she walked away. "There that wasn't so hard." Violet said as she walked by Lori over to Daryl. "I can't believe you made her come thank me, she looked like she was gonna run away cryin' at any minute." Daryl said as he laughed. "Well I'm sick of the way people are treatin' you. If she can thank me for it then she most certainly can thank you for it. It was pretty funny though, wasn't it? Jeez I never realized how fun she is to fuck with, I gotta do that more." Violet said, which caused both her and Daryl to burst out laughing. "I love it when you're a smart ass, one of the many things I love about you." Daryl said kindly as he smiled at her. "Lori just makes it so easy, Shane too. They really are perfect together." Violet said jokingly.

**Daryl POV**

I can't believe Violet put Lori on the spot like that. Loris face was priceless, she looked like a deer in the headlights to say the least. I wish Merle coulda seen that, I gotta tell him about it when he gets back. He'll probably shit himself when I tell him that the queen of the apocalypse actually thanked me. Shit I hardly even believe it myself. Just another reason why Violets the perfect girl. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet, but right when she catches you judging someone she calls you out on it and humiliates you. Man, this girl is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's beautiful, a complete smart ass, the nicest girl you'll ever meet and she knows how to take down a walker. Best of all she can hunt too! If I were to look up the word 'perfection' in the dictionary I'd find a picture of her. I can't stop thinking 'bout Merle over in Atlanta though, I have a bad feeling about this. I'm tryin' to ignore it as best I can, but it just won't go away.

**Narrator POV**

The next day Daryl went out hunting and Violet decided to stay and help with the kids. While everyone was doing their daily routine they heard someone calling through on the radio. Shane tried his best to contact the person, but he was too late. The man had already lost the connection to them. Later that day the group from Atlanta finally came back. When Violet saw them coming she ran over to Glenn as soon as she could. "Glenn! I'm so glad you're back safe! So much has happened with me and Daryl, I have so much to tell you! Where's Merle?" She said excitedly as she gave him a hug. "Violet I have to tell you something.." Glenn started saying. He was cut off by Carl yelling. "Dad? DAD!" Carl screamed as he ran and hugged the new guy that had came with them from Atlanta. Once Lori realized who it was she ran and hugged him too, all three of them crying with joy. "That's so sweet!" Violet exclaimed. "Anyways what did ya wanna tell me China Man?" She asked. "Well..Merle got left behind. He went crazy, he held a gun to everyone..well everyone except me. He never threatened me, but Rick..the new guy had to handcuff him to a roof. T-Dog accidently dropped the key down the drain. There was no time to get him out, Violet I'm so sorry. T-Dog said he chained the door shut so nothing could get him though." Glenn said as he looked down. Violet began to cry, Glenn pulled her into a hug. "Before I left Merle told me to tell you that he was sorry. He found some coke in his back pocket, he said that he just wanted to do some he didn't think it would affect him, but it did. He told me to tell you he's sorry and that you were right." Glenn added. "I need to go talk to Rick before Daryl gets back..but thank you Glenn. I'll be coming back with lots to talk about later." She said forcing a smile as she walked over to Rick.

"Rick, right? I'm Violet nice to meet you. I heard there was a problem with Merle.." She said as she began to cry again. "Glenn told me about you, I'm sorry Violet I did what needed to be done and-" Violet cut him off. "Rick I understand why you did it, Glenn told me everything. I'm really close with the Dixons, Daryls gonna be pissed when he finds out. For your own safety please just bring me with you when you tell Daryl. I don't think he'll listen to anybody else on this particular subject. He'll be back from his hunt in about ten minutes. I'd get thinking of what to say if I were you. In all honesty Daryl's probably going to try to kill you at first, but I'll make sure he doesn't. Just tell me where he is so me and Daryl can go back and get him." Violet said softly. "Thank you for understanding, I already know exactly what I'm gonna say to him. I'm going with you guys too, this is my fault so I'm gonna do my best to make it right." Rick said as he put his hand on Violets shoulder to comfort her. "Thanks Rick, you're a good man. Good thing you know what to say because there he is." Violet said as she pointed to Daryl.

"Daryl, can you come here a minute please?" Violet asked him. "Of course!" Daryl said as he smiled at her and walked over. "Daryl, my name is Rick Grimes. There was a problem with your brother in Atlanta. He was a threat to the group so I.. I cuffed him to the roof. He's alive, but he isn't here. I'm sorry." Rick said sounding genuinely sorry. "What?! You fucker!" Daryl yelled as he pulled out his knife. Violet threw herself in between Daryl and Rick without hesitation. "Vi, move. Please.." Daryl said softly to her. "Daryl put the knife down. I told Rick I'm going to get him, I figure you're coming too. Rick offered to come. He wants to make this right, he regrets what he did." Violet said softly as she rubbed Daryls arm to comfort him. "Violet I'm gonna fucking kill him, please move." Daryl begged. "No, I'm sorry Daryl.." Violet said as she looked at him, tears beginning to come to her eyes again. "Daryl please.." She said again just as soft as she'd said before. Daryl got up and ran around her towards Rick. Violet caught up to him and kissed him causing him to drop the knife and everyone in the group to gasp in disbelief. No one expected to see them kissing. They'd never done it outside of their tent before. "You kissed Daryl? Why?" Lori asked in a very judgemental voice. "Its not like it's the first time, I mean me and Daryl are together. Sure we don't go around holding hands every second, but I'm his." Violet said as she gave Lori a dirty look. The group just stared in disbelief. They were shocked they could be so blind, now that Violet told them everything between Violet and Daryl made sense. "Daryl please just calm down, please. He's Carls dad, he just found Carl. Don't take him from that little boy now." Violet begged. "Shit.. I had no idea." Daryl said quietly. "I know you didn't, its okay. Lets go back to the tent and relax for a bit then when we come back out we'll make a plan with Rick on how we're gonna go get him. Okay babe?" Violet calmly asked. "Alright, I can do that." Daryl said as he put his arm around her. He began crying when they got to the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

***Authors note* So last night I didn't get a chance to add another chapter, sorry guys! But I made this one pretty intense and am already working on the next one which should be done in about a hour or so! I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the favourites/views/reviews/follows! It means a lot:)**

**Cattra1992**** Glad you like it so far! Thanks for the nice review! I'll try to post a couple more chapters today! I'll try and keep it as updated as possible!:D**

**Chapter 7**

"Okay so its Violet, Daryl, Glenn, T-Dog and me who are all going. We should be back no later than tomorrow." Rick told the group. "Rick I don't want you to go.." Lori began. "Lori I have to, I handcuffed that man to the roof. This is all my fault." Rick told her. "Fine." She said. "C'mon! Lets go!" Daryl yelled from inside the van. After everyone said their goodbyes Rick and everyone else left. Glenn and T-Dog were sitting in the front seats and Rick, Violet and Daryl were sitting in the back of the truck. "Daryl for what it's worth I'm sorry." Rick said sounding sincere. "Whatever." Daryl muttered. After a long silence Daryl turned to Violet and spoke to her. "You know I hate that you're comin', stay close to me the whole time. Okay? Can't lose you too." He muttered to her. "I will don't worry." Violet told him as she put her hand on his shoulder. After a long drive they finally made it to outside of Atlanta. "We walk from here." Glenn said as he stopped the truck. As they were all getting out of the car Glenn stopped and started talking to Violet. "So you and Daryl, huh?" He said with a big grin. "I'm happy for you Vi, no wonder you said you had a lot to tell me! Fill me in once we get back." He said happily. "Oh trust me I will, there's so much to tell!" Violet said as she smiled at Glenn and began walking towards Daryl.

"Guns or Merle first?" Rick asked. "Merle!" Daryl and Violet exclaimed at the exact same time. "Glenn you know the geography, what do you say?" Rick asked. "Merle's closest, the guns would mean doubling back. Merle first." Glen said nervously. By the time they all got onto the roof Merle had been locked on they found something that they never would have expected. "Oh my God..is that his hand?" Violet cried out. "Merle! Nooo!" Daryl screamed. He turned around and pointed his crossbow at T-Dog. "Daryl, just put the crossbow down." Violet said calmly as she tried to ease the crossbow away from him. When he held it there Rick put his revolver to Daryls head. When Violet saw that she picked up her own crossbow and smacked Rick in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Daryl ran over to Violet to make sure that Rick wouldn't get back up and hurt her. "Sorry Ricky." Violet said as she offered a hand to help him up, he took it looking confused. "That was the only way that Daryl would put his crossbow down without someone gettin' killed. Plus I don't really like people putting guns to my boyfriends head." She said smirking. "Good plan, fuck that hurt. You're stronger than you look." Rick said as he wiped blood from his face and stood back up. Violet smiled. "Yeah I've been told that a million times. No hard feelings I hope though." Violet said looking Rick in the eye. "None at all." Rick said as he smiled at her. "Your plan was the only one that actually worked and kept everyone alive, so nicely done." He said. "That's my girl." Daryl muttered as he smirked at Violet and put his arm around her." "We still gotta find Merle though, that son of a bitch is still out there I know it. T-Dog you got a rag or somethin'?" Daryl asked looking at T-Dog. "Yeah here." T-Dog said as he handed Daryl a bandana. Daryl took it and wrapped his brothers hand up in it, then he stuck it in Glenns backpack. Glenn started to gag. "Oh God.." Glenn said as his face went pale.

Eventually they had found a little room that Merle had been in. "What was burning?" Glenn asked sounding worried. "Skin.." Violet said shakily. "Merles one tough son of a bitch." Daryl said. "Looks like after he cauterized his stump he went out this window." Rick said as he pointed to a window that had recently been broken. "Lets go get him then!" Daryl said. "After we get the guns. I don't wanna be out on those streets with just my good intentions." T-Dog added. "Okay, but first we need a plan." Rick said. "I have an idea." Glenn said. Everyone looked up at him. "I can go get the guns and-" "No its too dangerous!" Rick said as he cut Glenn off. "Just hear him out, it might actually be good. Go on Glenn." Violet said as she smiled encouragingly at him. "Okay anyways I go alone so that way its less noticeable. Daryl and Violet you two wait two blocks away. Rick and T-Dog you guys go on the other side five blocks away. That way if I get cut off instead of running this way to Daryl and Vi I can run there to you and T-Dog." Glenn said. "Afterwards we all meet back here." He finished. "Hey kid what did you do before all this?" Daryl asked. "Delivered pizza, why?" Glenn asked. Daryl just grunted.

Daryl and Violet were in the alley when all of a sudden they saw some kid come out of nowhere. Daryl aimed his crossbow at him and began asking about his brother. The kid just called out to someone. "Hey shut up! You're gonna bring the geeks on us kid!" Daryl said angrily. The kid called out again. Violet smacked him in the back of the head with her crossbow. "Shut the fuck up!" She hissed at him. Daryl looked at her impressed. Then before they knew it two men were beating Daryl with baseball bats. "Daryl! No!" Violet cried. She aimed her crossbow and boom! She hit one of the guys right in the balls. "Ahhh! You crazy bitch!" He screamed as he fell to the ground. By this time the other guy had stopped beating on Daryl who was too hurt to move, and turned his attention towards Violet. He ran at her and tried to punch her in the face, but she dodged and he punched the brick wall behind her instead. "Fuck!" He screamed. Then Glenn came around the corner and saw what was happening. "The guns!" The guy said as he elbowed Violet in the face which knocked her off her feet for a second. "Glenn! Run!" She screamed. She was too late. The man was throwing Glenn into a car, Daryl managed to shoot the guy in the ass with an arrow before the drove off. At that moment Rick and T-Dog came around the corner.

"Daryl! Violet! Are you okay? What happened?" Rick asked. "Why is there a dead man with an arrow through his balls?" T-Dog added looking at Daryl. "Hey don't look at me." Daryl said. T-Dog looked at Violet with surprise. "This little dumbass over here.." Violet said as she pointed to the kid who had called the men in the first place. "..decided screaming to his buddies would be a good idea so I smacked him with my crossbow. Then his boys were jumping Daryl with a baseball bat so I shot one of 'em in the balls. After that the other fucker elbowed me in the face and before I knew it they took Glenn. Daryl gave the guy an arrow in the ass though. We need to get Glenn back!" Violet explained. T-Dog looked at Violet. "You shot a man in the balls? That's fucked up.." He said. "Hey no one jumps my boyfriend!" Violet said. Ever since the group had found out about Violet and Daryl she had began to call Daryl her boyfriend, which he didn't mind. "Yeah thanks for that by the way babe." Daryl said as he kissed Violet. "Lets go back to the room and think of a plan!" Rick said as he began walking. Daryl walked behind Violet and their hostage while Violet walked beside the hostage. "Hey baby, what do you say you let me go and we go off over there and become allies?" The kid said as he pointed behind some dumpsters. "Hey kid how about we go off over there and I shoot you in the balls with an arrow just like I did to your little buddy? Or even worse I could let my boyfriend deal with you." Violet replied as she turned around and smirked at Daryl. The kid just gulped and shut up.

Once they got back to the room they began to question the kid. "I won't tell you shit!" He said. "Well good luck getting back then kid." Violet said nonchalantly. Daryl then got up from where he was sitting and started looking through Glenns backpack. When he pulled out the blue bandana Violet smiled at him. "Wanna see what happened to the last kid that pissed me off?" Daryl asked as he unwrapped Merles hand and threw it on the kids lap. The kid jumped up and screamed. "We'll start with the feet first this time." Violet said grinning at the kid. "Okay fine fine, I'll tell you!" The kid said. "Nice job guys." T-Dog said to Violet and Daryl once the kid spilled where his group was.

Once Daryl, Violet and Rick arrived with the kid the other group was already outside waiting for them. "Where are my guns?" A man named G said. "They aren't your guns. We got them first." Rick said calmly. "We want our man!" Violet said as she held her gun up to G's face. "Calm down there darln', you probably don't even know how to shoot that." He said as he snickered at her. Violet knew she didn't need to say anything, she figured it would be better to have him think she was just a defenseless girl anyways. "You okay little buddy?" He asked the kid. "They want to cut off my feet!" The kid exclaimed. "Cops do that? That's sick." G said. "No! Not the cop! The redneck and his crazy bitch girlfriend who shot Rodriguez in the balls!" He exclaimed. "Hey watch what you're sayin' 'bout my girl!" Daryl shouted at him. "That was you who killed Rodriguez? You fucking bitch. What's stopping us from unloading on all your asses right now?" G asked sounding angry. "Well you could do that.." Rick said calmy. "..Or not." Violet said finishing Ricks sentence as she looked up towards a building which had T-Dog with his sniper aiming for G's head. "Hey boys! Bring him out!" G yelled. Then they saw Glenn on the roof with two men holding him. "Glenn just stay calm! We'll get you down!" Violet yelled. "Maybe I should take your girl too, she's pretty cute. I gotta teach her a lesson about respect though. A nice, long lesson." G said as he gave Violet a disturbingly evil smile. "How about I cut off your dick and shove it up your ass you worthless Spic?" Violet spat back at him. For once G was at a loss of words. Then he spoke. "You better come back here with all my guns, or come back locked and loaded, ready to fight." He said as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Rick and everyone came back to the group G looked at Rick. "I see my guns, but they aren't all in the bag." He said giving him a dirty look. "You said come locked and loaded, and we came." Rick said as him, Violet, Daryl, and T-Dog all cocked their guns and aimed it at the others heads. "Well lets just see which group spills more blood then, maybe if we don't end up killing the girl we could have a little fun with her." G said giving her his disturbingly evil smile again. "How about I blow your fucking head off right now!" Daryl yelled before Violet got a chance to reply to what G had said. "Watch what you say hillbilly!" G said warningly. At that moment they pushed Glenn out of the door. "Your man for our man and our guns." G said. Violet looked down at the ground, then back up at Glenn. She did it two more times then screamed. "NOW!" As she said that Glenn dropped down, along with the rest of the group. They were all laying on the ground shooting all of G's men. One of them shot Violet in the arm. "You fucker!" She yelled as she aimed ad shot him in the dick. "Ahh you crazy bitch! What is it with you and shooting people in the dick?" The man asked as he fell to the ground and died.

After the fight was over everyone got back up. "How did you know to get down Glenn?" Rick asked curiously. "Violet and I decided to make signals just in case we ever got stuck in this situation. One of us looking down then back up meant when to get down when one of us said the word. Looks like it actually came in handy." Glenn said happily. "You okay babe?" Daryl asked as he walked over to Violet and examined her arm. "Yeah I'm fine, it just grazed me. The guy had shitty aim." She said as she laughed. "Good, glad tat assholes dead. He deserves worse than what he got though." Daryl said as he hugged her. "Lets get outta here." Rick said as he motioned for the others to follow him. They all did, as they walked towards where the van was they all looked in shock. "Its gone!" Violet exclaimed. "Who would take it?" Glenn asked. "Merle!" Daryl said. "Lets head back to camp on foot! NOW!" Rick yelled as they all began to run.

When they reached the camp they heard screams. "Walkers!" Violet yelled. "Stay near me!" Daryl told her as he ran up beside her. "I will! We'll watch each others backs!" Violet said as she began shooting walkers. After about half a hour all the walkers were dead. Violet sat down beside Daryl and he wrapped his arms around her. "You okay baby?" He asked sounding concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, just bummed about Amy." Violet said quietly. "I'm just glad you're okay." He said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you're okay too, when those guys were beating on you I just lost it. I wanted them to suffer so much. I don't know what I'd do if they'd killed you.." Violet said as she began to cry. "Well you saved my ass, so don't cry." Daryl said as he gently wiped her tears.

The next morning they decided on going to the CDC. They had buried all their dead which included Ed, Amy, Jackie and some other families. Jackie had been bit and made it till the morning then she died at about six or seven. After everything was packed up everyone got into their cars and began to drive off to the CDC with hopes of finding out what's going on. "So do ya think the CDC's a good idea?" Daryl asked as he turned to Violet and grabbed her hand lightly. "Can't be any worse than here." She said quietly as she squeezed his hand gently. The whole car ride he held her hand while they listened to almost all of Violets CDs. Eventually they stopped and got to the CDC. They all got out and looked around.

"It looks like no one's here Rick." Shane said sounding irritated. "There has to be someone here!" Rick yelled. "Guys! Walkers!" Violet yelled. "You're killing us! We have woman and children! We hardly have any food! We don't have enough gas to get anywhere! Please let us in!" Rick yelled. "They ain't there! We gotta go!" Shane yelled. "The camera! It moved!" Rick yelled. "Please open up!" He pleaded. Then the doors opened. They saw a bright white light. They all grabbed their stuff and ran in. "Is anyone bit?" A man wearing a lab coat asked when they came in. "No." Rick said calmly. "You all have to do a blood test, that's the condition." He said. "Okay." Violet said. After he took all of their blood he introduced himself. "My name's Dr. Jenner. I'm the last one left here." He said calmly. "What happened to everyone else?" Shane asked. "Now isn't the time Shane." Violet told him. "Fine." Shane said as he shut up.

At dinner Jenner opened the liquor cabinet. "You're welcome to whatever you like." Jenner said. "Well thank you Dr. Jenner!" Violet said happily as she got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey, Daryl followed her and grabbed one for himself. After dinner everyone went off to thir own little rooms. "I'm gonna go catch up with Glenn for a but, meet me in our room?" Violet said to Daryl. "Sure babe." He said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss. Violet walked away over to Glenn once her and Daryl were done kissing. "Hey China Man, ready to hear all about it?" She said happily. "I'd love to!" Glenn said as he motioned for her to sit down beside him. The two of them talked for a good hour before Violet got up to go see Daryl. By now she was quite drunk and she stumbled back into her and Daryls room. "Finally." He said as he grinned at her. "Sorry I got caught up tallkin' with China Man." Violet said with a smiled as she leaned down and kissed Daryl. Daryl got up and sat down on the cot, Violet hopped on his lap facing him so that she was straddling him. They kept kissing then Violet started taking his shirt off, then he started taking off hers. They kept removing clothes until they were both wearing nothing. "You sure you wanna do this babe?" Daryl asked. "Fuck yes." She exclaimed. "Good." He said as he smirked at her. After they had finished they just lied there in bed cuddling together. "I'm glad we did this." Violet said as she turned and kissed him. "Me too." He said as he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester**** Yeah Violet probably couldn't kill an innocent person, I tried to switch this part up and make it a little more unexpected and action packed then the show. Thanks for the review:)**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning everyone was recovering from their hangovers. Violet and Daryl came into the kitchen smiling and holding hands. "Well you two look awfully happy." Glenn said quietly so that just Violet would hear. He grinned at her and laughed. "So did you do what you told me you were gonna do last night?" He asked her quietly, he was still grinning at her. "A lady never tells." She said as she gave him a wink. "I'll take that as a yes." He said as he laughed and got some eggs. "So Jenner, what happened here anyways?" Shane asked. "Well everyone bolted out the doors to their families and others..well they just couldn't face walking out the doors. So they opted out." Jenner said quietly. "So are you gonna tell just what this virus is?" Shane asked. Jenner got up. "Follow me everyone." He said with no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

When they reached the room with all the computers in it Jenner called out to someone.. "Vi, can you show us the TS-19 virus?" Jenner asked. "What?" Violet said. "Oh I'm sorry not you, the computer." Jenner said with a small chuckle. "Oh, that makes sense." Violet said as she smiled at him. "Showing TS-19 first event." The computer said. Jenner explained all about how when you get bit and die your body comes back, but the part that makes you 'you' doesn't. "I remember learning about this in university, not like the virus obviously. I mean how a certain part of the brain makes you 'you' " Violet said recalling her first semester at the University in Atlanta. Thinking about that made her miss her friends and family too much so she just turned and looked at Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "I hate to ask just one more question, but why is that clock counting down? What happens when it gets to zero?" Dale asked. "Facility wide decontamination." Jenner muttered. "What's that?" Lori asked. "Well basically the building explodes, the air gets lit on fire. One second, no pain." Jenner said in awe. "We need to get out of here! NOW!" Shane yelled. "For once I agree with Shane, lets go!" Violet said. "He just locked the door! He just locked us in!" Glenn said in a panic. "You bastard!" Daryl yelled as he went to hit him with an axe. "Daryl no! We'll never get out if he dies!" Violet said. "You're right." He muttered as he ran towards the door and started beating on it with an axe.

**Daryl POV**

That crazy bastard! Why the fuck would he do this? I am not just gonna stand by and let this happen! Not after we've worked so hard to live! That prick ain't gonna tell me when I'm gonna die and he sure as hell ain't gonna tell Violet when she's gonna die! I can't let that happen, not to her! She's too damn amazing to go down without even being able to fight! Maybe Rick can talk some sense into him, or maybe I can smack some sense into him. He said the front door was locked, but we can try to find a way out! I know we can, between all of us there's gotta be a way. I know there's gotta be! Violets all I have left I ain't just gonna let her go. Sure as hell not like this! She deserves better than that! I'll do whatever I can to make sure she gets out alive! Finally! That asshole unlocked the door! Thank God!

**Narrator POV**

After Jenner let everyone out they all ran to get their things as quick as they could. Once they got to the main window all the men and Violet tried breaking the glass with anything they could find, but it was no use. Nothing would do it. Carol came up to Rick holding a grenade. "Oh shit." Rick said as he ran towards the rest of them after he pulled the pin and placed it on the window. Sure enough the window had exploded and everyone ran to their cars. When Daryl and Violet got in the truck the building exploded. "Get down!" He shouted as he wrapped his arms around her and threw himself on top of her just to be sure. "You okay babe?" He asked her. "Yeah I'm fine, I can't believe we could have been in there.." Violet said as she began to cry. "We weren't though baby, we weren't." Daryl said softly as he gently kissed her and wiped her tears. "You're right, I'm sorry." She said as she stopped crying. "Don't be sorry." He said as he grabbed her hand and began to drive. "Motley Crue or AC/DC?" Violet asked with a smile. "AC/DC." Daryl replied. "Yes sir." She said with a giggle which caused him to smirk at her. She put in the AC/DC today "Do we even know where we're goin'?" Violet asked. "I don't care, as long as I'm with you." Daryl said softly. "Aw you big ol' softy!" Violet jokingly said to him. "Only for you babe." Daryl said with a smirk.

After a lot of driving everyone was stopped at a highway. "Babe I'm gonna go see Glenn, I miss talking to him!" Violet told Daryl. "Okay, please just stay safe." Daryl said as he hugged her and gave her a quick kiss. Violet ran over to Glenn and started talking to him about the car ride there. "He always holds my hand when we drive together, its so cute!" Violet exclaimed as she let out a giggle. "Aww Violet you've got it bad." Glenn said teasingly. "I know, I really do." Violet said as she began to blush. "As long as he treats you-" "Walkers!" Glenns words were interrupted by Dales warning. "Glenn get under the car with me!" Violet said quietly. As she and Glenn got under the cars they could see the feet of at least fifty walkers, maybe even more. "Daryl.." Violet said it so quietly it was just barely audible. None of the walkers heard her though. Glenn just put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

**Violet POV**

Oh my God I'm freaking out. At least I know Glenns okay, but I can't stop thinking about Daryl. I hope he's okay. He's smart and tough so I'm sure he'll be fine..as long as someone warned him. I hope someone warned him! Oh my God! I need to get over there to go see him. I need to find a way. I have no idea how though. I can't possibly take out all of those walkers on my own! Fuck I hope Daryls okay. I can't help but think about last night at the CDC. He was so gentle and sweet. It was amazing, by far the best sex I've ever had. I wonder if its weird that I talk to Glenn about this stuff. I mean he's my best friend and I know he doesn't mind, but am I the only one who does that? I guess you gotta keep each other entertained somehow. I just hope Daryls okay.

**Daryl POV**

Holy shit there's so many walkers! Thanks for the warning assholes. Fuck! I wonder if Violets okay. No of course she is she's a smart girl. Besides I'd hear people screaming if something happened. I'm sure she's fine, but I can't help but worry. She's just so damn amazing. I was so impressed by the way she handled things back in Atlanta with those assholes. She didn't look scared or anything. I still can't believe she saved my ass like that. She shot that guy right through the balls. She always knows what to do. Its nice having a woman around this camp who can take care of herself. I'm still gonna be protective of her and watch her back, but she definitely isn't useless. Unlike most of the other woman. I hope she's okay.

**Narrator POV**

After all the walkers were gone Violet got out from under the car and ran to find Daryl. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "I was so scared for you, I wasn't sure if anyone warned you or not!" Violet said quietly as she gave him a kiss. "No one bothered to warn me, but I saw the walkers before they saw me. I was worried 'bout you too." Daryl told her as he looked down. "I'm just glad you're okay, lets go see the others." Violet said as she took his hand and walked with him over to the others. When Violet and Daryl went over to the others they saw Carol crying. "Oh no.." Violet mumbled. "What happened?" Violet asked. "Sophia's in the woods, two walkers chased her. Rick went after her, but they've been gone a while." Lori said sounding worried. Just as she said that Rick came back. "Where's Sophia? I told her to come back here! I gave her the directions…oh no!" Rick said as he put his head in his hands. "Rick its not your fault you did all you could..we should get looking though" Violet told him as she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Thanks Vi, that means a lot. You me and Daryl should go. You two are the best trackers." Rick said as he looked down at the ground. "Alright just let me grab my crossbow and we'll go." Violet said as she went to the truck. Once she grabbed her crossbow her, Daryl and Rick left into the woods to find Sophia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Cattra1992 Thank you I'm so glad you like it! I promise I'll update it more often, I've just been having a writers block, but I think I'm past it!:)**

***Authors note* Hello to all my amazing readers! I'm so sorry its been a few days since I've updated this story! I've been having an awful writers block lately, but tonight something amazing happened that helped me get over it. The one and only Norman Reedus randomly followed me on Twitter, if that's not enough inspiration I don't know what is! So I will be giving you guys a chapter or two tonight and another chapter or two tomorrow! **

**Chapter 10**

After a few hours of searching in the woods they couldn't find anything. Eventually they went back to the highway to tell the others. When they came back Carol gave them a look of absolute sadness. "We'll find her." Violet said trying to reassure Carol. Rick and everyone decided to spilt up and search for her. Rick took Shane and Carl while everyone else except Dale and T-Dog were in another group searching the forest. "I see you have a gun." Andrea said as she looked at Lori with disgust. "And you too." She added as she glared at Violet. "Really Andrea? Sophia goes missing and all you give a shit about is having a gun? A gun that you can't even use. None of us are gonna use our guns it would attract too many walkers. Now get your head outta your ass and lets find this little girl." Violet said sharply as she gave Andrea an equally as disgusted look. "Just because you're fucking the redneck doesn't mean you need to act all tough. You talk a lot, but I bet you can't do shit. You probably wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for him." Andrea said as she glared at her. "HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Daryl yelled. Before she could say any thing else Violet punched Andrea in the face which caused Andrea to fall to the ground. She continued to punch her again and again until Daryl finally stepped in and held her back. "Okay babe, that's enough. Think the dumb bitch gets the point." Daryl said quietly. "I hope so. We don't have time to be bitching about not having a gun, we should be lookin' for Sophia. She deserves better than this." Violet said as she walked away leaving Andrea to trail a few feet behind the group. All of a sudden they heard a gunshot. "What the hell was that?" Lori asked with fear in her eyes. "I'm sure it was nothing, probably just a walker." Daryl muttered, "Don't patronize me, if it was a walker they would have taken care of t quietly." Lori said. She did have a point. They decided to keep walking. After about twenty minutes they could hear Andrea getting attacked. Before anyone got a chance to save her a girl came riding on a horse and whacked the walker with a baseball bat. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" The girl called out. "That's me!" Lori said sounding worried. "We need to go now, your husband Rick Grimes sent me. Your son Carls been shot!" The woman said with urgency in her voice. "Okay lets go!" Lori said as she began to get on the horse. "You can't go out there! You don't know her!" Daryl yelled. "Daryl this is my son, I'm going." Lori said firmly as she got on the horse. "We've got a farm about a mile down the road from the highway, you'll see the mailbox. The name's Greene!" The woman said as she rode off.

Once they got back to the highway Glenn informed Dale and T-Dog of what happened. They all decided to split up for the night. Daryl, Andrea, Violet, Carol and Dale would be staying at the RV on the highway for the night and the rest of the group was gonna go to the farm. Eventually they all went their separate ways saying they'd meet up in the morning. When night came Daryl and Violet could hear Carol crying. "I'm gonna go look for her." Daryl said as he got up from where he was laying down. "I'll come too." Andrea said. "No you stay here, I'll go with you." Violet said giving her a glare. If looks could kill Andrea would be dead after she caught Violets icy stare. "Oh..um..okay.." Andrea said as she stumbled over her words. "Okay well lets go babe." Daryl said as he put a hand on Violets shoulder.

**Violet POV**

I can't believe that fucking bitch. Sophia is missing in a forest full of walkers and all she cares about is a gun? A gun that we can't even fire. She is a fucking moron I swear. I sincerely hope someone here smacks her upside the head before I do. Oh fuck no that bitch did not just call my Daryl a redneck! That's it she's getting knocked the fuck out. She thinks she's so tough, well who's tough now? I'm not the one who's in the midst of getting a broken nose. Little does she know how much I used to fight in high school, dumb bitch. Okay Daryls right she's had enough, her nose is surely broken. I hope worse. That dumb bitch, say what you want about me, but leave Daryl out of this. She's lucky he got me off her. Okay I need to calm the fuck down. At least she shut up. Now I'm with Daryl, everythings fine. Just keep walking. The fuck was that? Why was there a gun shot? Why just one? Lori has a point it sure as hell wasn't a walker. Fuck, who knows..


	11. Chapter 11

***Authors note* Hello! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! I just haven't had any inspiration for it at all! I've been trying and trying, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I hate not being able to update my stories, but I'd rather give you guys something good instead of some half assed crap that was forced out! So here is chapter 11, hope it was worth the wait! :) I really appreciate the reviews too! Feel free to give me constructive critism, I like knowing what you guys like/don't like! **

**Chapter 11**

"I can't wait to see the look on Carols face when we find her daughter." Violet said softly as her eyes scanned the area for any walkers near by, or even better Sophia. Daryl looked at her and smiled then directed his eyes back to the forest. "I just hope we find her soon before people start gettin' impatient." Daryl told her as he kept his eyes on the trees ahead. Violet just nodded and continued walking right beside him. All of a sudden they heard rustling in the trees. Daryl put his arm out and gently pushed Violet back a little. "Stay here." He whispered as he dissapeared behind a bush. After a minute he reappeared. "Its safe, c'mon." He muttered as he motioned for her to follow him. Once she followed him the stench of death took over. Violet instincivly covered her nose with the neck of her shirt. "Fuckin' gross." She muttered. This made Daryl chuckle a little. "Ya cuss like a salior." He pointed out as he walked around the area. "Ain't ya bein' a bit of a hypocrite?" She asked teasingly. "Didn't say it was a bad thing, was just sayin'." He explained before chuckling again. When Violet finally looked up to the tree she looked like she was about to puke. She saw a walker hanging from a noose struggling to break free and tear them apart. She also noticed a note nailed to the tree so she decided to read it. "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." She read out loud. "Dumb ass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head." Daryl pointed out as he pointed to the swinging body with the end of his arrow. "Well its disgusting, kill it." Violet muttered as she turned away. "Waste of an arrow, besides he ain't hurtin' nobody. He made his choice. He opted out, right?" Daryl told her as he walked over to her. "I know its just ..disturbing." Violet explained slowly as if she was trying to choose her words very carefully. "How so?" Daryl asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, I mean its just gross seeing him swinging back and forth up there with all the flesh eaten off his legs." Violet explained to him which caused Daryl to shrug. "Besides what happens if the rope breaks and he kills one of our own?" Violet asked quietly knowing these words would be enough to change his mind. Before Violet even had time to turn around there was an arrow through the walkers -or more like hangers- skull.

"Well what do I get in return for that good deed?" Daryl asked teasingly. "Whatever you want cowboy." Violet said in an equally as joking voice. "You." Daryl said in a husky voice. At this moment Violet had her back against a tree and Daryls body was against hers with his arms up on either side of the tree. Violet looked around the area for a few seconds before replying. "Here?" She asked nervously as she bit her lip a little. "Hell no, it ain't safe. Besides what if Sophia decided to show herself at that moment?" Daryl explained to her. As much as Daryl loved the idea of taking her right then and there against that tree and how primal and sexy it would be he didn't want to risk either of their lives. He certainly didn't want to risk scarring Sophia for life either. Violet looked at him and smiled with relief. "Thank God. It would be pretty sexy though." She admitted as she looked down at his body. Daryl chuckled then gently placed his hand on her chin and guided her head up so he could kiss her. Once he did the kiss went from sweet and innocent to full of passion. Soon enough he lifted her up and she had wraped her legs around him. Her back was still against the tree and neither of them broke the kiss. Eventually once the kiss had ended and Daryl had put her down Violet looked up at him breathlessly. "Maybe there's another way I can pay you back." She said innocently as she gave him a devilish smile. "Oh yeah? Like what?" Daryl asked in a husky voice. "You'll see." She said happily as she moved from the tree and put him in the place she once was. She gave him one last grin as she began undoing Daryls pants. She pulled them down, along with his boxers. Once his pants and boxers were pulled down Violet got down on her knees. "Oh I know where this is going.." Daryl said happily as he smiled down at her. "The perfect woman." He muttered as she began. Daryl tried to stay as silent as he could, but he had let a few moans of pleasure escape him. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as he whispered her name. The whole time he had one hand on his crossbow and he was always looking for walkers. His eyes never stopped scanning the area. "Oh baby.." He said as he quietly moaned. He noticed there was a rustling in the bushes and saw a walker coming towards them. Without hesitation he aimed his crossbow and shot the walker between the eyes. After a minute or so Daryl knew he was ready. He figured he should warn Violet. "Okay, stop." Daryl muttered to Violet. Once Violet stopped and got up Daryl let himself release. Once he'd put his pants and boxers back on her turned to Violet and smiled. "Well that was.. unexpected." Daryl said slowly as if he was at a loss of words. Violet grinned at him and motioned for them to start heading back. "Y'know I think you might just be the first person to kill a walker while getting head, well done M.r Dixon." Violet teased as she giggled. Daryl laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Once they were finally back on the highway they could see Carol running off the roof of the RV and inside it. Once they got closer to the RV they saw that Dale was getting down to talk to them. "Everything go okay?" He asked worriedly. "I guess. We're still alive, aren't we?" Violet said quietly as she smiled at Dale and walked inside. Daryl followed her immidetly. "Any good leads?" Andrea asked in a concerned voice. For once she wasn't being annoying so Violet decided to actually talk to her. "Well we didn't find anything, but that's a positive thing too. We might not have any helpful leads, but at least there's still a very good chance that little girls alive." Violet explained softly. "Well you guys have been doin' a lot of good. I'm sure we'll find her soon." Andrea said sincerly as she gave Violet a smile. "Thanks I appreciate it, if ya want I can convince the boys to let ya come out with me tomorrow. That way Daryl can cover more ground instead of havin' to back me up." Violet offered. Andrea smiled at her. "I'd love to, thank you." Andrea said softly before turning back to the gun she had been cleaning. Violet turned towards where Daryl had laid down on the floor and walked over. She laid down beside him and felt his arms wrap around her. She rested her head on his chest and they both slipped into a deep sleep.

***Authors note* There's a kind of smutty chapter for you guys to make up for my absence over the past couple weeks! I'm not trying to turn this into Fifty Shades Of Grey or anything, but I think adding a little smut here and there makes it a bit more interesting. :) Do you think Andrea and Violet will become friends? Or will they end up like Rick and Shane? Will they find Sophia alive? Or turned? So many questions. I guess you'll just have to wait and see!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Authors note* Okay so I'm writing this chapter drunk so if I wake up in the morning and discover its shit I'll just delete it. Thanks for all the follows and views! Yesterday I reached over 1,000 views so it means a lot! You guys are awesome! ****Chapter 12**

When Daryl woke up he realized Violet wasn't with him so he got up and went to look for her. He noticed it was still night time and nobody seemed to be awake, he figured she was probably just on watch. He walked outside and heard the sound of a guitar and Violets voice singing. "Fall is here, hear the yell. Back to school, ring the bell. Brand new shoes, walking blues. Climb the fence, books and pens. I can tell that we are gonna be friends. I can tell that we are gonna be friends. Walk with me, Suzy Lee. Through the park and by the tree. We will rest upon the ground and look at all the bugs we found. Safely walk to school without a sound, safely walk to school without a sound. Here we are, no one else. We walked to school all by ourselves. There's dirt on our uniforms from chasing all the ants and worms. We clean up and now its time to learn, we clean up and now its time to learn. Numbers, letters, learn to spell, nouns, and books, and show and tell. At playtime we will throw the ball. Back to class, through the hall. Teacher marks our height against the wall, teacher marks our height against the wall. We don't notice any time pass, we don't notice anything. We sit side by side in every class. Teacher thinks that I sound funny, but she likes the way you sing. Tonight I'll dream while in my bed, when silly thoughts go through my head about the bugs and alphabet and when I wake tommorow I'll bet that you and I will walk together again. I can tell that we are gonna be friends, yes I can tell that we are gonna be friends." Daryl listened quietly as she sang. Once she finished he started climbing up onto the top of the RV. "That was amazin'." He mumbled quietly. "Shit, I didn't know anyone was out here." Violet muttered. "Yeah, I heard the whole thing. Ya got a beautiful voice." Daryl admitted quietly. "Thanks redneck." Violet said as she smiled at him. "I didn't know ya played guitar." He told as he raised an eyebrow at her. "There's a lot ya don't know about me redneck." She told him in a joking voice as she winked again. "Well you're good, ya should play for everyone when we ge to the farm." He told her. She nodded. "Maybe, I'm not sure if they'd wanna hear it." Violet admitted. "I'm sure they'd love to hear it. What song was that anyways?" Daryl asked her as he wrapped an arm around her. "I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends by the White Stripes." Emily told him. Daryl nodded. "Get some rest, I'll take watch." He said quietly. "Okay." Violet said as she fell asleep in his arms on top of the RV.

Violet woke up to Daryl lightly tapping her shoulder. "Babe ya gotta wake up, we're leaving now." He explained to her. "Okay baby." She muttered as she got up. Once they got to the farm Violet was speechless. "Its beautiful." She muttered. "Sure is, ya wanna share a tent?" Daryl asked as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Of course I do!" Violet exclaimed happily as she grinned at him. "I'm gonna go talk to Rick and check on Carl first though." She told him as she walked over to the house. She saw the same girl who was on the horse sitting outside on the front porch. "Hey I'm Violet, is this your place?" She asked the woman as she introduced herself. "Sure is, and my name's Maggie. Nice to meet you." Maggie said as she smiled at Violet. "Um, do you mind if I go inside to check on Carl and talk to Rick?" Violet asked nervously. "Of course! I'll take ya in!" Maggie exclaimed happily as she showed Violet where Rick, Lori and Carl were. Carl was still out cold. "Hey Rick, Lori, how you guys holding up?" Violet asked quietly as she gave them both a hug. "About as good as we can be." Rick told her. "You guys know you could've asked me to help? Since I was pretty much a doctor and everything. I know that doesn't make me a surgen or nothin' , but I could have helped. I feel like I haven't done enough to help him." Violet quiestioned. "I honestly forgot you were a doctor if we're being completely honest. I was so paniced it slipped my mind." Rick admitted as he looked at the ground. Violet smiled kindly at him. "Its alright Rick, I just wanted you to know that I'm always willing to help you out." Violet said softly as she placed her hand on Ricks shoulder to comfort him. Before they could say anything more Carl woke up. "Dad! Violet! Mom!" He exclaimed happily as he looked from one person to another. "Hey there kiddo." Violet said happily. "Carl.." Rick and Lori both said with obvious relief in their voice. "Is that a guitar?" Carl asked motioning to the guitar Violet had on her back. "Sure is buddy." She said kindly as she smiled at him. "Will you play me something?" He asked quietly. Violet looked at Rick and Lori and they both gave her an approving nod. "Of course kiddo." Violet said happily.

Violet picked up her guitar and began to play while she sang to him as well. "I left your house this morning. About a quarter after nine. Could have been the Willie Nelson. Could have been the wine. When I left your house this morning. It was a little after nine. It was in Bobcaygeon, I saw the constellations. Reveal themselves one star at a time. Drove back to town this morning. With working on my mind. I thought of maybe quitting. I thought of leaving it behind. I went back to bed this morning and as I'm pulling down the blind. Yeah, the sky was dull, and hypothetical. And falling one cloud at a time. That night in Toronto. With its checkerboard floors. Riding on horseback and keeping order restored. Till the men they couldn't hang. Stepped to the mic and sang and their voices rang with that Aryan twang. I got to your house this morning. Just a little after nine. In the middle of that riot. Couldn't get you off my mind. So I'm at your house this morning. Just a little after nine. 'Cause it was in Bobcaygeon, where I saw the constellations. Reveal themselves one star at a time." When Violet finished Rick, Lori and Carl were looking at her smiling. "You have a beaituful voice." Lori said sweetly. "Thank you." Violet said. "What song was that?" Rick asked. "Bobcaygeon by The Tragically Hip." Violet said quietly as she smiled at him. "Who's Willie Nelson?" Carl asked curiously. "How do you not know who Willie Nelson is? Do you wanna hear one of his songs?" Violet asked Carl sweetly. Carl nodded enthusiastically. "Okay." She said happily as she began to play and sing Blue Skies by Willie Nelson. "Blue skies smilin' at me. Nothin' but blue skies do I see. Blue birds singin' a song. Nothin' but blue skies from now on. I never saw the sun shinin' so bright, never saw things goin' so right. Noticing the days hurrying by, when you're in love, my how they fly by. Blue days, all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies from now on. Blue skies smilin' at me. Nothin' but blue skies do I see. Blue days, all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies from now on. Blue skies smilin' at me. Nothin' but blue skies do I see. Blue days, all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies from now on. Blue skies smilin' at me. Nothin' but blue skies do I see. Blue days, all of them gone. Nothin' but blue skies from now on." When Violet finished Carl smiled at her. "Does that song remind you of Daryl?" He asked quietly. Violet was taken by surprise from his question, but she thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I guess it does kiddo." She said happily as she gently ruffled his hair. She looked up and noticed that Maggie, Glenn, Daryl, an older man and a young blonde girl were all standing in the doorway smiling at her. "You've got a beautiful voice." Maggie said sweetly. "Thank you Maggie." Violet said kindly as she smiled at her. "She's right, my daughter Beth.." The older man began to say as he pointed at the blonde girl now known as Beth. "..she's quite the singer too, maybe you two could do a duet together sometime? I'm Hershal by the way." He asked as he introduced himself. Violet smiled at him and Beth and then looked at Beth. "I'd love to." Violet told the girl. Beth smiled at Violet and nodded. Carl had fallen asleep so Violet decided to get back outside. "It was nice meeting you Beth and Hershal, sorry I sang your son to sleep Lori and Rick." Violet said sweetly. "Don't worry about it, Carl needs all the rest he ca get." Rick said to Violet before she left the room with Daryl.

"So that song reminds ya of me?" Daryl asked quietly as they walked outside together. "Yeah.." Violet admitted to him as she began to blush. After a moment of silence Daryl finally spoke. "Why?" He asked. "Well..I don't know. Even during this hell being with you makes everyday worth it I guess." Violet said quietly as she shrugged. "Well maybe.. " Daryl began to say. "..never mind." He muttered. "No tell me, please?" Violet practically begged. "Fine..maybe that should be our song." Daryl muttered as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground. Violet couldn't help but to smile. "I'd love that." She happily admitted to him. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "Gotta go hunting." He mumbled before giving her one last kiss and headed out to the forest. Violet decided to go talk to Andrea once she put her guitar away. "Hey Andrea, ready to go look for Sophia?" Violet asked kindly as she smiled at Andrea. "I'd love to." Andrea said happily as she smiled back at her.


End file.
